


Familial Affairs

by RaineCloude



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Avian Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Elytrian Phil Watson, Elytrian Wilbur, F/M, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, No beta we die like Technos parents, Shulker Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i did tags, wait no phil dont die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineCloude/pseuds/RaineCloude
Summary: Philza wasn’t sure what to think. On one hand he was glad but on the other he wasn’t.What is he talking about, you ask?The fact that Wilbur, apparently, has wings. Like Phil.
Relationships: Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson
Kudos: 74





	Familial Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Two posted in one day...Pretty pog
> 
> This one isn’t gifted to anyone!!! Who wants it??

Philza Minecraft was happy. His wife had given birth to their second child, who they named Wilbur. 

He was beautiful, milky pale skin and a few tufts of brown hair and brown eyes. Unlike their first child Wilbur had taken after their mother the most. 

(When Wilbur grew older the similarities grew.)

When they returned Technoblade was fascinated. Him and Wilbur were only 10 months apart, making them Irish twins. 

Technoblade consistently caused trouble for Phil and Kristin. From trying to eat Wilburs fingers to giving him sharp objects, he had definitely gained Phil’s mischievousness. 

Wilbur, however, seemed to be a carbon copy of his mother. (Albeit with a strange obsession with salmons.) He had the same mannerisms, the same sense of humor, he even had the same love of music. 

As the years passed his family grew. Tommy was born and they adopted Tubbo, a Shulk Hybrid that was infatuated with bees.

Technoblade was diagnosed with schizophrenia and the doctors said Wilbur didn’t have taste buds. 

(This led to Wilbur deciding if he liked food by texture. Apparently sand had a good texture.)

(Philza was sure he’d have grey hairs before he turned 40 because of Wilbur.)

There were a few things that stayed the same, however. Wilbur still loved his music. 

Techno continued to greet everyone by telling them how stupid they looked that day. (From kinda smart to brain dead.)

Tommy still stole butter knives from the drawers and ran around screaming he was going to stab someone. 

Tubbo still liked bees. 

And they still loved each other. (No matter how many times Techno denied it.)

||•||

Philza wasn’t sure what to think. On one hand he was glad but on the other he wasn’t. 

What is he talking about, you ask?

The fact that Wilbur, apparently, has wings. Like Phil. 

When Phil found out he was ecstatic, and then worried, and then confused. Hybrids were rare and discriminated against. They were a minority group. 

Phil had hoped that since Kristin was a just a human that all their kids would get just the human genes and none of his Elytrian. 

He was wrong. Wilbur wanted Phil to teach him to fly and he had hesitated. Should he? 

He should, Wilbur’s his son. It’s his duty to make sure that Wilbur doesn’t do something stupid, like try to fly, and hurt himself. 

With that in mind Phil made his decision. 

||•||

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing after all, Philza thinks. 

He’s on the ground, wings poised to take off at a moment's notice. In contrast Wilbur was having the time of his life. He had finally got down the maneuvering bit and was flying  _ literal _ circles. 

As it turned out, neither Techno nor Tommy had inherited Phil’s ability to fly. However Tommy did get a small pair of wings that let him hover slightly off the ground. (Such Elytrians are called Avians.)

While Phil was unsure if he should be happy at first he is now extremely glad that Wilbur has wings. 

Wilbur is most definitely still his mothers son, but he is also Philza’s, and that’s what matters the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t you just love fluff??
> 
> Also I headcanon Techno just going up to people and instead of saying you look nice today he just says “You look kinda smart today, good for you.”


End file.
